48 Días
by Taturrax
Summary: Lucy quiere que Loke le corresponda su amor y su querida amiga le cuenta un rumor que se difundió en twitter hacia poco,Se suponía que si ibas 48 días seguidos a el mirador del río mas alto de magnolia por las tardes tu amor seria correspondido,o eso fue lo que le dijo Levy .En realidad el rumor era de que cuando una pareja iba 48 días seguidos su amor seria para siempre. NALU
1. Lo convencí?

**Hola,Hoy vengo con un nuevo fic,Aunque no creo que alguien lo lea,Y tampoco que a alguien le guste pero bueno,a mi me gusto mucho así que espero que a ustedes también .Tendrá varios capítulos así que espero que la sigan.  
**

**Okey antes que nada quiero explicar algo, Lo que ponga en parentesis ( ) es un comentario mio al que no puedo esperar poner al final.**

* * *

Pov lucy

-Vamos natsuu!-Le decía a mi mejor amigo mientras tiraba de su brazo

-Ya te dije que no!-Estaba enojado y yo lo sabía,pero todavía no había logrado mi objetivo-Aparte todavía no me dijiste porque queres ir-Me dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si te digo me llevas?-Le pregunte mirandolo con esperanza.

-Si-Yo estaba a punto de festejar,solo debía mentirle un poco y ya esta-Pero responderás mas de una pregunta-Uuuff ahora si no podía mentir

-Okey-Dije yo deprimida

-Uno ¿Por qué yo te tengo que acompañar?, Dos ¿A donde?,Tres ¿Cuando? y Cuatro ¿Por qué?-Eran muchas pero debía responderlas todas (**Si claro,natsu es taan inteligente como para preguntar todo eso)**

-Uno,Por que sabes andar y tienes bicicleta ,Dos Al mirador mas alto de el rio de magnolia ,Cuatro durante 30 dias a la hora en la cual se esconde el sol-Estaba cansada de hablar tanto asi que tome un descanso- Y cuatro, vamos a que mi amor sea correspondido,se supone que si voy durante 48 dias seguidos mi amor sera correspondido-Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Y quien es el chico que te gusta?-Pregunto mi querido amigo.

-Loke-Dije yo feliz,Lo vi un poco desilusionado pero luego me sonrio y me dijo que me acompañaria .Supuse que estaba desilusionado ya que el odiaba a loke.

* * *

**Okeey,este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que me dejen un review .La historia esta basada en nalu pero van a haber GaLe,LaMi,Gruvia,RoWen y muchas parejas hacer un fic con un capitulo por atardecer pero 45 es mucho así que voy a ver si puedo hacerlos,si no puedo voy a saltear atardeceres .**

**PD:La desilusion de natsu se debe a que el esta enamorado de lucy pero ella no lo sabe,Y como ella esta "enamorada" de Loke y es su mejor amiga la va a ayudar.  
**

**PD::En el proximo cap voy a mostrar como lucy se entero de el rumor de los 48 días.**


	2. Que raro ¿No?

**Wow,no esperaba tener 2 reviews pero bueh .Gracias por seguir la historia .Acá traje el segundo capitulo,Espero que les guste**

**Aclaro que los paréntesis () son cosas que no puedo esperar a poner al final así que las pongo ahí**

* * *

Pov lucy

Me estaba preparando para el atardecer,natsu me iría a buscar a mi casa y después me llevaría al mirador del río mas alto de magnolia,no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa,mientras me preparaba pensaba mejor dicho recordaba lo que me había dicho mi amiga en la escuela.

FLASHBACK

-Chicas,¿Ya tienen a quien regalarle algo en san valentin?-Dijo una muy alegre levy

-Falta como dos meses levy-Dijo cana con una gota al estilo anime

-Si,Pero algunas de nosotras no tienen novio-Volvio a insistir levy

-Como digas levy,Yo ya tengo novio-Dijo cana

-Okey,Ahora,Las que tengan novio levanten la mano y digan quien es-Dijo levy con estrellas en los ojos

Levy,Cana,Mira,Erza,Juvia y Lisanna levantaron la mano,Wendy y yo no lo hicimos ya que nosotras no tenemos novio.

-Gajeel-Dijo levy con una sonrisa muy kawaii **(Adoro a Levy *-*)**

-No les voy a decir-Dijo cana

-Eso no vale-Dije yo desilusionada pensando en quien podría ser.

-Nunca dijieron que era obligatorio decirlo-Moo cana es muy mala.

-Laxus-Dijo mira,Espera ¡¿MIRA ES LA NOVIA DE LAXUS?!

-¡QUEE!-Dijimos todas para luego pararnos muy sorprendidas,luego de darnos cuenta de quizás habíamos llamado un poquito,un poquito mucho,la atención de todas las personas que estaban en la cafetería .Pero como Mira podría ser la novia de laxus? Laxus era el chico mas frío,amargado,desagradable y antisocial de toda la escuela,y ella era como un sol para la escuela,Ella era la mas linda,alegre,sociable y agradable de toda la escuela,No lo podíamos creer.

-Okey,Sigamos-Dijo mira un poco incomoda de que la miren tanto.

-Yo soy la novia de Jellal,Es de ERA,La escuela elite de Magnolia-Dijo Erza,nos sorprendió a todas porque el chico era bastante conocido como uno de los mejores alumnos de ERA.

-Woow,Erza,no sabíamos que hablabas con los chicos de ERA-Dijo Levy sorprendida.

-Juvia esta saliendo con Gray-Sama-No creo que haga falta decir quien lo dijo

-Yo estoy saliendo con alguien de Sabertooth **(No se si así se escribe)**-Dijo Lisanna.

-Quien?-Dijimos todas.

-Sting-Dijo Lisanna ,todas nos sorprendimos,Sting es mi hermano adoptivo menor,El va a otra escuela porque dice que no quiere estar con su "patetica hermana"

-¡¿Mi hermano?!-Dije yo mas sorprendida que las demas

Yo y wendy no tenemos a nadie-Dije yo algo deprimida.

-Yo las voy a ayudar-Dijo Levy-Chan- Tu,Lu-Chan,debes estar con natsu-Me dijo ella señalandome.

-Eeeh,no,natsu es mi mejor amigo,nada mas-Dije yo negando con las manos-Preferiría estar con loke-Dije yo con corazones en los ojos.

-Queee?,Vamos lucy ya todas sabemos que no tienes que estar con ese mujeriego- Dijo mi mejor amiga Levy

-Pör qué dicen eso?-Dije yo confundida

-Por qué? Porque no nos gustaria que andes con un mujeriego-Dijo Cana

-Oow que malas que son chicas-Dije,no es mi culpa tener que estar enamorada de un mujeriego

-No somos malas Lucy Somos justas-Dijo Levy,Rara ves me llama Luci así que supe que estaba enojada - Mira-Dijo señalandome como montones de chicas lo miraban a loke con cara de enamorada,le daban chocolates y flores,lo adoraban -Viste,Todas andan detras de el-Me dijo mi amiga con voz seria

-Okeey, ¿Y como ibas a ayudarla?-Dijo Cana,mientras vertia un jarro de cerveza en su taza de jugo,para romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado

-Ah cierto-Dijo Levy cambiando de humor-Tu lucy-me dijo señalandome-Hay un rumor,por Twitter,que si vas 48 Días seguidos a el mirador mas alto del río de magnolia,Tu amor sera correspondido-Me dijo ella

-Espera,no era que te oponias a que lucy y loke sean novios?-Dijo Mira

-Si,pero..-Le dijo levy a mira,Despues de eso le susurro algo a Mira y ella sonrio,despues mira les conto a las demas lo que levy le había dicho y a mi no me dijieron nada-Okey,Ya se termino el almuerzo-Dijo levy-Ah,Cierto Lu-Chan,Tienes que ir acompañada,yo recomiendo que vallas con Natsu,El tiene bicicleta-Dijo Levy despues murmuro algo de que nuestro amor seria para siempre o algo parecido y se fue .

FIN FLASBACK

Lo que dijo al final fue muy raro,pero lo ignore,no era de mi importancia,lo unico que me importaba en ese momento era que Loke sea mi novio .

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen un review por si quieren que cambie algo de la historia .Quiero aclarar que la mayor parte de la historia va a ser contada por lucy pero van a haber partes en las que va a aparecer el punto de vista de natsu y levy .**

**Por las dudas les voy a dejar las edades de los chicos y chicas**

Lisanna: 16 años  
Sting: 16 años  
Levy: 17 años  
Gajeel:17 años  
Mirajane: 18 años  
Laxus: 18 años  
Cana : 18 años  
Misterioso novio de Cana: 19 años  
Erza: 18 años  
Jellal: 18 años  
Juvia: 17 años  
Gray :17 años  
Lucy:17 años  
Natsu: 17 años  
Wendy :16 años Romeo :16 años

**Por cierto,Romeo aparece en el proximo capitulo .**


	3. Tu novio? ¿Porque siempre lo mismo?

**Okey,Ahora van a haber unos cuantos cambios,espero que no les desagraden los cambios**

**Disculpen que sean muy cortos,voy a tratar de que sean mas largos y quiero tratar de publicar un capitulo por dia**

* * *

Pov Lucy

Escuche el timbre,Era Natsu .Estaba nerviosa ,Natsu me gustaba desde niños,era mi mejor amigo así que como no quería arruinar nuestra amistad cuando me molestaba preguntándome quien me gustaba yo le decía que era Loke,sabia actuar perfectamente para no tener vergüenza estando con el o cuando las chicas me molestaban.

-Lucy! Ya vino tu novio,Natsu!-Escuche a mi mama gritar eso y luego a Natsu diciéndole que no era mi novio,yo reí un poco

-No es mi novio! Ya bajo!-Le grite a mi mama mientras me ponía un abrigo

Pov Natsu

Toque el timbre esperando a que me abrieran,me abrió la señora Heartfilia y me saludo .

-Lucy! Ya vino tu novio,Natsu-Grito su mama a lucy que todavía no había bajado

-N-No soy su novio!-Le dije,o mejor dicho grite,a la señora Heartfilia

-Bueno,Ya veras como al final terminan juntos-Me dijo La señora Heartfilia

-Eh?-Pregunte yo desconcertado,ella me iba a contestar pero lucy le grito que ya iba a bajar

Cuando bajo vi que vestía una blusa verde,unos jeans grises y unas converse blancas,Yo llevaba puesto una camisa negra a cuadros,jeans azules oscuros,converse negras y mi típica bufanda blanca

Nos saludamos y salimos pero antes tuvimos que escuchar un comentario de su madre "Que se diviertan en su cita" nos grito antes de cerrar la puerta,nosotros le contestamos con un "Que no somos novios" luego escuchamos las risas de su mama y nosotros también nos reímos un poco

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una banca a esperar,el lugar era perfecto para ver el atardecer .Estábamos en silencio,así que decidí empezar una conversación ya que estaba aburrido

-Yyy...¿Me explicas sobre eso?-Pregunte yo para poder romper el silencio que, por lo menos para mi,era un poco incomodo-Sobre el reto o rumor ese-Le dije yo al ver que ella no entendía

-Aah-Dijo ella-Eso...Bueno,se supone que si vienes aquí 48 días seguidos tu amor seria correspondido-Completo con una sonrisa

-Aah...bueno-Dije yo,empezaba a tener sueño,mire mi reloj de mano,eran las 20:17,a las 20:22 iba a empezar el ocaso .

Pov Lucy

Después del ocaso hablamos un poco y nos fuimos a nuestras casas ,llegue a las 8:31,al llegar a casa mi hermano me dio la bienvenida con un "Te divertiste con tu novio?",Yo obviamente fui a perseguirlo por toda la casa,hasta que lo perdí y me decidí por irme a otro día cuando me desperté me fui a dar una ducha,me prepare para el colegio y fui a del desayuno me fui a la escuela caminando,era temprano,así que por eso decidí ir así

**En la escuela**

-Lu-Chaan!-Escucho que me llama mi mejor amiga mientras entro al salón -Como te fue ayer,¿se besaron?-Me dijo ella cuando yo por fin me había acercado a su asiento

-¿Que dices?!-Le grite yo un poco sonrojada,okey,aguantaba que me emparejen con el,pero no que digan que nos besamos o algo parecido no podía aguantar el sonrojo-No digas estupideces-Le dije yo tratando de disimular

-Hahahaha-Se reía mi amiga a carcajadas,yo ya estaba deseando que el profesor ya llegara,y como por arte de magia apareció.

* * *

**Disculpen que sea corto pero no se con que continuar la historia,porque si sigo voy a terminar escribiendo dos atardeceres en un solo capitulo y la idea era poner un atardecer por capitulo,y los que no podía hacer saltearlos .Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de el cambio? Si piensan que saben cual es dejen un review,si no lo saben de todas formas yo voy a ponerlo en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. -AVISO-

**Hola chicos,Este capitulo no es parte de la historia,En este capitulo les cuento el porque de que no subí capítulos y no voy a subir por un tiempito,Lo siento mucho pero no podre por estas razones:**

**1) Bueno,primero que nada,no se como continuar la historia,Esa es una de las razones por las cual no subo capitulos  
**

**2) Mi teclado funciona mal**

**3) Esta finalizando el semestre del colegio y tengo que estudiar para poder aprobar,no es que sea idiota y no estudie,De hecho soy una de las mas inteligentes del curso,Si no que si no me preocupo por la escuela no puedo estudiar tranquila**

**4) Estubé enferma,castigada y con muchas tareas **

**Por esas razones no puedo y no pude subir caps,no voy a subir caps hasta que termine el semestre y me vuelva la imaginación,Si se preguntan como pude subir esto ,es porque estoy en la computadora de mi papa .  
**

**Espero que no se enojen mucho y me disculpen**

**Chao chao :D**


End file.
